


Pure Like Purgatory

by fichete



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Enthusiastic Consent, I just love Purgatory fics, I suck at tags, M/M, PWP, Purgatory Fic, dean/castiel is only mentioned here, enthusiastic sex, some very mild gore as this is purgatory, this is a dean/benny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichete/pseuds/fichete
Summary: There was another problem. The smell of Dean’s blood was something Benny found tortuously lust inducing, but was able to fight the urge with years of experience behind him, even if he didn’t hadn’t needed the self discipline in his time the Purgatory. But the way the hunter wafted with pheromones from time to time… Benny groaned silently. THAT was real torture. The situation wasn’t getting any better with time, either. Celibacy clearly didn’t agree with Dean Winchester. It sure as hell didn’t agree with Benny.





	Pure Like Purgatory

The humid atmosphere in the Purgatory could make you sweat so much during the day that it was a challenge to keep hydrated, but made you shiver with bone chilling cold during the night. Water was scarce, but it was there if you knew where to look and food was surprisingly abundant if you were able to get it down your throat never mind how disgusting it tasted. 

At first Dean Winchester was sure there was no way he could survive there. He didn’t know where to look for food, and when he did find something, he either couldn’t get himself to eat it, or he immediately hurled afterwards. Water tasted bitter, and horrible, and made his stomach ache. He sweated in his only clothes, and shivered in his damp garments in the night so violently he only got a few minutes of sleep at a time, and even that was only due to the immense exhaustion. He almost gagged from the way he smelled after what felt like a week.

However, slowly he found his mouth and intestines more tolerant to the nourishment that Purgatory had to offer. His body seemed to have expelled all toxins and impurities, and he found he didn’t smell like something that had died a few months ago anymore. When he had the chance to wash his clothes in a stream, they too stayed surprisingly fresh. Also, his body was starting to feel more awake, his senses keener, and his mind was relaxed and focused. It started to feel pure. He started to feel pure, somehow, despite the trail of death, blood and guts he left in his wake. 

There were no people in purgatory, only animals. And as his only worth was being the fiercely loyal guardian to his brother, a guardian dog, a beast, he fitted right in. It was a relief to him to finally be the animal he always knew he was, all pretenses dropped. Everybody ate what they could catch, stronger killed the weaker, and everybody fucked everybody no matter what gender they were, hell, no matter WHAT they were.

Survival, fulfillment of needs and pleasure where the only driving things and that too was something Dean understood very well. If it wasn’t for Sam, that’s how he would have led his life on Earth, too. A nagging little voice in his mind seemed to say that if it wasn’t for always putting Sam first, he could’ve had a family and a normal steady life, but he silenced the voice. He knew better. He wasn’t a person capable of something like that. You’d have to be a reliable, loving human being to accomplish that, and what he was good for, was killing, and apparently being killed.

Dean could feel the pull inside him, something wanting to turn him into something he used his days killing. He figured that a human being in Purgatory was an error, something the place itself seeks to correct. He figured it would either kill him or change him, and the only thing keeping from the latter happening, was Cas. He needed to find Cas. ASAP. So he hacked and slashed his way through the Purgatory, trying to find the angel, and as long as he had something to squeeze information from or something to kill in his hands, he felt sure and steady. The nights were worse, though.

He had finally developed the skill of dozing off immediately he got the chance, but sometimes the tight knot in his stomach wouldn’t let him no matter how tired he was. So many times he had had to face Castiel’s death, and every time he had come back. He HAD to be alive, right? But could even God reach into this place, this corner, lodged right next to Hell. God had apparently been able to save Dean from Lucifer, even if he didn’t bother saving him from the hellhounds, but he hadn’t been able to get him out of Hell. No, Cas had raised him from perdition, not God. If Castiel was killed here, was there anything that could bring him back? Could the seraph really survive here, with most likely every creature hunting for him? With these thoughts Dean curled into himself in his current choice of encampment; a small, dry cave between two boulders, and a pine tree, that had for some suspicious reason been uninhabited, and tried to sleep without success.

It was the next day he encountered the stranger that offered the third option, another way for the Purgatory to get rid of the humanity tainting it, one that didn’t involve Dean once again being torn into shreds. It seemed a little too good to be true, but in the absence of any better strategy; he let this Benny Lafitte, the vampire with a plan, to tag along with him. 

It didn’t take long for them to form some kind of a bond, and a resemblance of trust. There were only two things Dean had to offer for Benny, fulfillment of some need, or possibly a way to escape Purgatory. And since Benny made no move to take the first, no matter how long they wondered around in the never ending wilderness, Dean figured he probably was telling the truth about his agenda. Benny on the other hand figured that if Dean wanted him sliced and diced, he would have done so immediately, and didn’t hesitate long to somewhat relax around the hunter. 

Having Benny around made life significantly easier for Dean. The vampire didn’t need any sleep, and Dean had no qualms exploiting this and actually getting a good rest once in a while - when he was able to, that is. 

It was one of those nights when he couldn’t, when Benny snapped once again.

“Why is the angel so damn important?” the vampire barked from the darkness. 

Dean had been rolling around on his makeshift bed for a few hours now without getting any shuteye. Benny could almost hear him worrying, and it irked him. Dean was clearly a warrior, and he clearly didn’t belong here. From what little the Winchester had told him, he felt the angel probably DID belong here, after what he did. He didn’t know what it was exactly he had done, but it seemed to be something pretty darn bad. The hunter insisted that his priority was his brother who was toiling around topside, but refused to let Benny lead him to the escape hatch without the damn halo boy. He kept saying this Castiel was family. Well, Benny was capable of understanding family loyalty, but he also knew that their odds were going to drop to near zero if they found the angel and tried to make way to the hatch with him. First of all, they would be fighting the nastiest Purgatory inhabitants after that, and he didn’t even know if this Castiel would be able to squeeze through the rip that led to Earth. 

“You know why. Stop asking”, Dean grunted and turned his back to the vampire. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure…” Benny muttered so quietly Dean either didn’t hear, or just pretended didn’t hear. 

There was another problem. The smell of Dean’s blood was something Benny found torturously lust inducing, but was able to fight the urge with years of experience behind him, even if he didn’t hadn’t needed the self discipline in his time the Purgatory. But the way the hunter wafted with pheromones from time to time… Benny groaned silently. THAT was real torture. The situation wasn’t getting any better with time, either. Celibacy clearly didn’t agree with Dean Winchester. It sure as hell didn’t agree with Benny.  
Normally he just took the first chance to have a tumble with a willing partner, but the hunter was so valuable to him, that he didn’t dare to let him out of his sight. He didn’t want to return from such an encounter only to find the Winchester in pieces, no matter how much he graved for satisfaction. First things first. Dean seemed to think likewise, and as rational as it sounded, it wasn’t working. Nope. Nuh uh. It was quite simple why it wasn’t working; biology. 

Your own hand was able to offer relief for only so long, and Dean rarely had any of that either. Benny wasn’t too modest about jerking off, and did so regularly without bothering to go too far away. Dean pretended he didn’t notice, but Benny’s nose told him that he noticed, and reacted too. However, Dean didn’t seem to feel comfortable to follow Benny’s example, thus leading to heady scent of arousal and frustration permeating Benny’s senses almost 24/7. It was affecting Dean’s ability to focus and it was affecting Benny’s. 

Obviously there was a really simple solution to the problem. Benny hadn’t even needed his vampiric senses to determine Dean was obviously interested in both genders, and he himself didn’t even normally care what it was he was fucking as long as it was as willing as he was. This was Monsterland after all; it wasn’t always easy to distinguish someone’s gender anyway, and you didn’t have the luxury of being picky either. Even if hadn’t been so, he’d had to admit that Dean was really easy on eyes. Hell, half of the monsters they had to fight off were most likely lured in by the way the hunter looked and smelled, instead of just wanting a good meal, though Dean appeared to be quite oblivious about this. Still, Benny wasn’t sure how the Winchester would react if he offered a helping hand and maybe even some other helping parts of him. He knew the hunter culture enough to know it wasn’t the most tolerant environment to grow up in, and there was a big difference in being bisexual and knowing and/or admitting you were one. However, he’d had to figure something out, soon, before they both got too distracted to survive. 

The vampire heard the hunter once again turn around on the ground, huffing, and the familiar cloud of pheromones filled his nostrils. 

“That’s it”, Benny said with a low voice and got up.

He retrieved his worn jacket from where it was hanging from a tree, and rummaged through the pockets. He had quickly formulated a plan to fix the situation, and it was the oldest and easiest plan ever, and therefore most likely to succeed. His master plan was - alcohol. It was laughably simple, but ingenious nonetheless. He suspected that by the way Dean kept eyeing him from time to time, the hunter was more than up to this, but using a bit of social lubrication might make saying “yes” a bit easier, and he could always blame the booze in the morning, if he needed to. Benny had no intention of letting Dean drink enough to actually get drunk, the guy didn’t really seem to have a healthy relationship with alcohol, and he didn’t want any consent issues to ruin the fun for him. No, he’d give him the amount equal to a couple of small shots of whiskey and that’s it. 

Dean had heard Benny stomping around, and sat up tiredly. 

“The hell are you doing?” he asked with a groggy voice. 

“Nothing much”, Benny said, sitting on a fallen tree trunk near Dean. 

“I just decided I needed some relaxin’”, he drawled and unscrewed the cork of his old, dented flask and took a swig. Dean rubbed his eyes and leaned against the tree trunk.

“Booze? You have booze in Purgatory?” the hunter smirked.

“Sure. Want some?” Benny offered. Dean looked at him, incredulous. 

“What? You think it’s a good idea we both get smashed?” 

Benny chuckled lowly and downed another gulp. 

“Well, I wasn’t suggestin’ we get totally drunk”, he said with an amused voice.

“Hell, I don’t even have enough of this stuff to get properly drunk. I just wanted to unwind a bit, and thought you could use a nightcap.”

“Okay, sure”, Dean said finally and took the flask from the vampire, took a couple of long swigs and gave it back.

“I thought you guys drank blood to get drunk anyway”, the hunter said after a short silence.

“Well, I don’t get the thirst here like topside. Plus this’ll have to do for now, unless you’re offering”, Benny smirked. Dean glared at him.

“Hell no.”

“That’s what I thought.”

The vampire sighed contently.

“This warms one up nicely”, he said and rubbed his upper thigh in a seemingly absent-minded manner, letting his legs fall a bit open. He was warming up more than nicely, but was keeping his reactions on check. He could see the hunter’s eyes track the movement, and resisted the urge to smirk.

“Didn’t know you undead needed any warming up”, Dean said, relaxing against the tree behind him. 

“Sure do, from time to time”, Benny leered, his hand slipping very near his crotch, thumb moving in lazy circles against the well-worn fabric. The booze had lifted a slight blush on Dean’s cheeks and brought a little less tight expression on his face. Benny found himself staring at the hunters blush, red lips with hunger in his eyes. 

“Here, have some more”, Benny said benignly, thrusting the flask towards the blonde. Dean took it, and downed some of the foul tasting liquor with mirth in his eyes. Benny leaned closer, licking his lips, and his arm casually on the tree trunk behind Dean. Suddenly Dean chuckled. 

“You know, fangs, if there’s something you’re asking, just spit it out, okay?”, he smirked. Benny smiled widely. 

“Well, that makes it easier. I’d been more straightforward but hunters have tried n behead me for far less in the past.”

Dean laughed again, easily, but Benny noticed the hunter’s eyes averting his. It seemed the hunter wasn’t quite as self assured around men as he probably was around women, when it came to sex. Lack of practice, maybe, Benny thought, and fleetingly thought that the slightest bit of coyness he was witnessing was beyond adorable, but he would never admit thinking such a thought. Vampires and hunters didn’t do adorable. His expression sobered.

“You sure?” the vampire asked, standing up. Dean looked him straight into the eyes, trying to look challenging and cocky, and someone else might’ve even bought it. 

“I don’t think there will be any busty brunettes available, so I guess this’ll have to do”, he smirked. 

The scent of arousal was getting stronger, clouding Benny’s mind. He yanked the human to his feet and pushed him forcefully against the nearest tree. His hands pinned the hunter’s shoulders against the rough bark. 

“You QUITE sure?” he smiled ferociously. Dean’s breath was coming out in rapid puffs, and cocky exterior faltered further. The ever strengthening stream of pheromones that was pouring out of him, however, wasn’t lying. Still, Benny waited. He wanted to hear it. He needed to hear it, for his own sake.

“Hell yeah, bloodsucker”, the Winchester finally said, with a low, raspy voice, and that was all he got to say before Benny thrust his weight against him and smashed their mouths together. You could call it a kiss, but it was all animalistic growls and slippery tongues sliding against one another, teeth clashing and Dean could even feel the slightest tips of Benny’s fangs, though Benny seemed to be in control with his bloodlust. 

The vampire used his supernatural strength to pin the hunter immobile with his bulk. The rub of their bodies and clothed erections against one another felt delicious, but it wasn’t going to be enough soon. Benny growled and latched his mouth against the pulse point of Dean’s neck. The hunter felt a momentary panic trying to rise from having this dangerous creature so close to one of the most vulnerable parts of his body. One bite and that would be it. Remembering the last time a vampire had him like this wasn’t helping either. Benny, however, seemed to smell or otherwise sense his rising fear, as the hunter felt a surprisingly gentle tongue against his skin.

“I keep my fangs out of this, okay?” the vampire breathed against his Dean’s ear.

“Good”, the hunter gulped, trying to distract himself by enthusiastically pushing Benny’s suspenders off his shoulders and tugging his shirt from his trousers. The mouth returned to the sensitive skin of his neck, gently nipping and biting with distinctly human-like teeth, the beard scratching his skin.

Benny was thoroughly enjoying himself. The hunter’s movements were desperate and that, plus all the groans and gasps and huffs were making Benny damn desperate, too. He felt the human’s strong hands push into his pants and grasp his ass, pressing their pelvises together even more tightly.

“Shit, this ain’t gonna take long”, Benny groaned. Dean panted as Benny’s big hands roamed under his shirts, trailing along his sides and abdomen.

“Well, try to hurry up with the cloths, okay?!” Dean panted. No, this really wasn’t going to take long. He couldn’t’ even remember when he’d had the chance to “clean the pipes”, but clearly it had been too long. His cock throbbed painfully against the constricting denim. Benny’s hands briefly fumbled with Dean’s belt and fly, before his jeans along with his boxers were pushed down, and a firm and surprisingly warm hand closed around his erection. Apparently vampires did warm up - a bit at least.

“Hey.. Benny, slow down”, Dean moaned, but the vampire established a steady, brisk up and down motion.

“Shit, slow the fuck down, Benny!” The vampire’s hand dropped from the hunter’s cock, and he groaned with disappointment despite himself. Benny leaned against Dean, chuckling, but deliberately avoided touching the throbbing and leaking erection. 

“You’d needed this much earlier, Winchester”, he panted.

Dean laughed breathily. Benny’s bulk was the only thing keeping him up, as his legs seemed to have turned into jelly. After a moment of mutual deep breaths Dean felt Benny’s hands find their way back under his shirt, and slowly slide along his sides to rest on his hip bones. His breathing sped up. Benny slowly moved his thumbs to caress the crease there Dean’s thighs met his torso. The hunter’s thigh muscles trembled and his cock twitched.

“Fuck”, he moaned.

“I’d say this slowing down business ain’t gonna help much this time”, the vampire drawled with amused and breathy voice. 

Dean just glared at him. He would have felt embarrassed about his current lack of stamina, but Benny seemed quite turned on by his reactivity, and he was so damn aroused himself that he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Right, let’s get on with it”, Benny grunted and fell to his knees. 

His hands stayed on the hunter’s hips, pinning his there, keeping him upright. With a lopsided smile he nuzzled his face against the light hairs surrounding the base of the cock. Dean gasped, and tried to focus enough to see if they were still alone or if there could be any danger lurking near. His hands grasped Benny’s shoulders for leverage. A slow, long lick started from the base of the erection and went all the way to the tip. When the vampire’s mouth closed around the tip and his head bobbed down to take the whole length in, Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, and no monster in Purgatory would’ve been able to snap him back to reality. Benny quickened his pace almost immediately; there was no point trying to draw this out. His mouth moved up and down in a steady and fast rhythm, his suction tight.

The vampire felt the muscles under his palms tighten, and the hunter’s body went rigid. The hand on his left shoulder disappeared, and the moans and groans became more muffled. Apparently the hunter had had the wits to bite into his own hand to keep the noise level down. Benny could feel the cock first throb in his mouth and then pulse, shooting its load down his throat. The salty, bitter taste filled his senses, making him growl around the length. 

Benny let the softening organ slip from his mouth and smirked.

“Better?” he said his voice hoarse.

“Yeah”, Dean breathed, as he slid to the ground, the dirt clinging uncomfortably to his sweaty skin, though he was so far in post coital bliss that he didn’t mind at the moment. Benny was still on his knees before him. He pushed his pants out of the way, and gave his rock hard length a few tugs to ease the pressure, and glanced around to survey the surroundings. He could smell something lurking nearby, most likely a skinwalker, but its scent too was so heavily mixed with the smell of arousal that Benny was almost positive it wouldn’t pose any threat to them. It was just enjoying the show.

“You need help with that?” the human smiled at the vampire.

“Well, I was hopin’”, Benny drawled, running his hand loosely along the thick shaft. 

“… that maybe you were up for another round?”

“What, like right now?” Dean groaned. He didn’t even want to think about moving, he just wanted to stay there, sated, and maybe doze off.

“Yup”, Benny said and his insistent hands grasped the hunter’s ankles, and yanked him to his back. 

“Benny…” the Winchester said sternly, threat evident in his tone. Benny looked at the other, calmly, running his hands along the blonde’s sides in languid motions, nails slightly scraping the sensitive skin.

“I’ll stop at any point if you just say so”, Benny said even if his eyes traveled hungrily over the body before him. His hand reached further along the torso, thumbs rolling over the hardened nipples. Dean’s breath hitched.

“Well?” he the vampire said, finally, when Dean said nothing, even though his eyes had fluttered close and his lips parted.

“Yeah, okay, whatever”, he snapped, halfheartedly. Benny chuckled, and using his vampiric strength flipped Dean around so fast his head was spinning. The hunter found himself on his fours, and before he had time to start panicking, a hot, wet tongue marked his spine with a trail of saliva, before it dipped between the buttocks.

“Hey, fangs, I don’t..!” A groan cut his protest short as the slippery tongue circled the tight, ringed muscle. A shiver ran along his body when the tip of the tongue slipped in. Benny’s hand roamed hungrily over the expanse of his skin where ever they could reach, and the vampire moaned.

Benny had a hard time keeping his head even relatively cool. Of all the glorious, sexy asses he had ever had the privilege to have before him offered like this, THIS was without any doubt the most gorgeous one; in all of their round magnificence, the underlying strong muscles were cover with just the right amount of fat. Benny had to fight the urge to just slowly, tenderly sink his fangs into the firm, soft skin. To distract himself from the rising blood lust, he ran his rough hands up the trembling thighs, grasped the cheeks and pulled them apart, shoving his tongue as far in as he could.

A strangled and rather high-pitched noise tore itself from Dean’s throat, and he fought to stay on his fours, as his arms threatened to give out. His body wanted to go all limp and pliant in Benny’s hands, and it was a real struggle to not let it. The vampire just kept thrusting the slippery muscle in and out, caressing the inner walls on the way. The hunter let out a shuddering exhale. He had thought this would feel gross but it sure as hell didn’t. It was the opposite of gross. It was damn awesome. How he had never ventured to try this before, he couldn’t understand, not with his sexual history.

Benny took Dean’s slowly hardening cock in a loose fist making his hips do an involuntary thrust only to push back against the invading tongue. For a moment the tongue and hands on him disappeared. The one on his cock soon returned, but now there was a slippery hand caressing his opening, and one digit slowly pushed its way in. How the vampire had got a hold of lube in Purgatory was beyond him, but the hunter didn’t feel coherent enough to ask questions. As Benny’s blunt, thick finger moved in and out, a series of short, aborted moans poured from the Winchester’s mouth.

“You’re gonna be the death of me”, Benny grunted harshly, his eyes glazed with lust, as he added another digit. He watched as Dean’s back arched and the muscles under the skin rippled, and his hips moved smoothly back and forth between Benny’s fist and his fingers. The heavy cock in his hand was already getting to full mast.

“Just.. get on with it, bloodsucker”, Dean panted impatiently.

“Not so fast, hunter”, Benny chuckled breathy and crooked his fingers that were buried deep inside the other. He was rewarded with a long wavering moan, as he brushed the small gland with his fingertips. The vampire spared a quick glance around, and he could see they were gathering an audience, which definitely wasn’t a good thing. Maybe he could go a bit faster. He quickly added a third finger, scissoring them slightly to loosen the muscle enough to accommodate his girth.

Soon enough the fingers disappeared altogether. There was some fumbling around from Benny’s part, and then Dean was once more flipped around, landing him on his back again. The vampire had somehow managed to spread his jacket on the ground so that Dean wasn’t lying in dirt. Benny was sitting on his heels, and he easily lifted Dean’s hips off the ground to meet his. Dean’s half-lidded, glazed eyes met Benny’s questioning ones. It took him a moment to understand why the damned undead wasn’t moving.

“For fuck’s sake, I’m not some delicate virgin. Go for it!”

As Benny started to push in, Dean’s head fell back and his eyes squeezed shut. It was a tight fit, but despite the inevitable and slightly uncomfortable stretch, it did feel good. Benny halted when he was in to the hilt. After a moment of concentrating and deep breaths, he adjusted his hips ever so slightly, leaning over Dean and taking better hold of his hips. The hunter’s legs fell open his knees drawn up and he gasped.

“Hell, if this isn’t the prettiest sight I’ve ever seen you can decapitate me right now”, Benny growled with a low voice, and made a small circling motion with his hips. Dean’s hands clawed dirt for leverage, his hard cock painted stripes of precome on his abdomen and he moaned.

“Jesus Christ, please…Move!”

“Well, I might not be the son of God, but maybe there’s something I can do. Especially when you plead so prettily”, the vampire laughed.

Dean’s eyes widened when Benny withdrew slowly and then slammed it all in a steady motion. And while his eyes were open, he could see, from his upside-down point of view, a pair some pretty fugly Monster Land mongrels getting it on in the nearby bush.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed and flailed around for his weapon. Benny tightened his grip on Dean’s hips.

“Calm down. I’ve been keeping an eye on those mutts for a while. I’m bettin’ they’re too busy together to bother us”, he said with a steady voice, but just in case, reached around and slammed Dean’s makeshift weapon on his hand.

“Don’t you worry about them”, the vampire added, and punctuated his words with another forceful thrust. The hunter gripped his weapon tightly, but decided to trust Benny on this. The vampire started a steady rhythm, and Dean’s whole consciousness seemed to focus on the myriad of sensations raking through his body, all gathering into a pool of white hot energy on his lower abdomen. Soon, he could have been moaning, or maybe wailing, but it was now out of his control. The vampire grunted, and growled above him, his pace faltering and movements getting erratic.

Benny gritted his teeth and fought against the inevitable as long as he could. The hunter’s noise level had significantly cranked up, and he knew they were inviting half of the Purgatory to join their little party at this rate. Still, he was so close, and Dean was too. There was no point holding back now. He couldn’t bring himself to care enough. He needed to come. That was all that matter at this point. He lifted Dean’s hips a bit to angle his cock to brush against the prostate even more, and brought his hand to grip the hunter’s cock. He pumped it in time with his thrusts, or at least tried to. Everything was dissolving into an unorganized race to the finish line, and finesse was discarded. 

The pitch of Dean’s moans rose slightly and his back arched off the ground. Benny forced himself to focus on the blonde’s face. He felt the cock throb and pulse in his hand, felt the inner muscles first yield, and then spasm forcefully around his own hardness, and saw the expression of desperation on Dean’s face transform into a one of complete and unabashed abandon and bliss. This heavenly sight was obscured by white light devouring the vampire’s field of vision when his own orgasm overtook him.

Dean was still seeing spots and recovering, but there was nothing wrong with his reflexes. A wendigo found this out the hard way, as it lunged in, aiming for the human’s throat, only to have its head sliced off by the hunter’s scythe-like weapon. The corpse fell next to them with a heavy thud. Benny twisted his body to punch a meek, little vampire, who had been sneaking towards them, to its face. The little bloodsucker whined and backed off. Benny burst out laughing.

“Someone else wanna join us?” he growled, and the few things still circling them vanished into the shadows. The voices of footsteps, breaking twigs and soft growls started to die off. Soon there were only their heavy pants to be heard. Dean let his head fall back and he momentarily closed his eyes against the bone melting fatigue that was replacing the bliss.

“Okay, fangs, get out. We better move on before they come back.”  
………………..  
Deep within the Purgatory forests, far away from the human-vampire duo, on a rocky river bank, stood an angel of the lord in his thoughts. He had stood up abruptly a while ago, alerted by what had at first seemed like a desperate prayer from Dean. Sure, Dean hadn’t been praying to him, but he was so tuned in on the human’s thoughts that he had picked it up anyway. Castiel’s brow furrowed. The hunter had been praying to him every night since they entered this god forsaken place. His words had filled the angel with warmth and determination, they had enabled him to pinpoint Dean’s location and steer away from his path, to protect him. The feeling of Dean’s thoughts filling his mind was a familiar one, but there was something fundamentally different about it this time. 

“Jesus Christ, please…” rang in Cas’ head, and for some reason, the tone of Dean’s voice made his cheeks heat up. There had been somebody with Dean. The thought caused an odd sinking feeling in Castiel’s gut he wasn’t able to identify.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments most welcome <3 I hope you enjoyed reading this. If there's something that should have been in the tags and wasn't, please tell me and I'll fix it ASAP! 
> 
> Also, I wish I'll be able to write a little longer and deeper story on Dean and Benny one day. We'll see.


End file.
